


Blue eyes and ruffled hair

by destiel_ness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Stripper Dean Winchester, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_ness/pseuds/destiel_ness
Summary: Green eyes scanned the dimly lit room before him. Blue, bright light flooded the big space, and even though it was late at night on a Saturday, “prime time” actually, only a few people were scattered around the many tables.“Dean, there’s a man who’s asking explicitly for you. Table four.”__________Dean is a stripper who works at the local stripclub owned by Crowley.It never occurred to him that he was trapped and missing out on the most important thing in life-that is until a certain blue-eyed man walks in and turns his life upside down...





	Blue eyes and ruffled hair

Green eyes scanned the dimly lit room before him. Blue, bright light flooded the big space, and even though it was late at night on a Saturday, “prime time” actually, only a few people were scattered around the many tables.

Cole and Mick were working with Dean tonight, his other “colleagues” had already left because of the lack of customers.Dean was one of the most “wanted” though, so there was no chance that he was getting the night off.

“Dean, there’s a man who’s asking explicitly for you. Table four.”

 Dean sighed. Crowley just smirked at him, putting a hand on his shoulder before slapping his ass and shoving him into the main room.Once he stepped inside, Dean put on his most charming smile and strolled over to his table confidently. He knew he was hot, he knew how his muscles stood out, he know that he had the nicest ass.He was the one people kept asking for, wanting more than just a little “dance show” from the man.

But hey, he was a stripper, not a prostitute, so no way that people were actually getting a chance to get in his ass.Even though he was dancing half-naked in front of old people for money, he still had his pride.

 

Once he arrived at the table, he groaned inwardly at the sight of his customer. The guy looked oddly familiar, Dean was sure he had seen him a few times before. It was an older man with blue eyes and dark hair who sat there with such a perverted smile on his face that it made Dean shiver.

He had to stay professional though, so he put a hand on the man’s shoulder and let it slide all the way down his arm before he climbed on stage.

“Hello, my name’s Dean, but you can call me whatever you want. Just so you know, we have a few rules here. No vulgar language, no touching, no sex, no-“ 

“I know the stupid rules, just start dancing already.”

Dean wanted nothing more than to punch this man into his stupid face. Despite his grin, the look in his eyes told Dean that he was stressed, exasperated, worn out... but that didn’t mean he could treat Dean like that. 

Dean smiled at him, inwardly cursing his own rules on customer interactions and started moving his body to the music that was playing.He hated it when rude people came in here, because he had to please them even though most of them didn’t see him as a human, but as an object of pleasure.

Dean knew he looked like a god but still, he preferred young, sexy men or women whom he could actually flirt with.He loved the way their eyes would rake up and down his body, tongue slipping out of their mouth to lick their lips. Dean sometimes wished he could just take them into the bedroom in the back and fuck them senseless. He loved the dominance he had over the people that came in, loved how they could look, but not touch; loved that he had the control. Heck, he was the toppiest top to ever exist.

 The green eyed man kept distracting himself with his thoughts to somehow make it easier for him to dance for this guy.His show would soon be over though, the man looked like he would be leaving. Wife at home, Dean guessed, her husband pretending to have been gone out for a drink with his friends.

And how he predicted it, a few minutes later the man stood up, pulled out 50 bucks and slid them into Dean’s underwear.

 “Thank you, Sir. Come back soon.”

Dean winked and then grinned to himself.50 bucks weren’t that bad, plus the guy didn’t bother him, although he was a total creep.

Just as he was about to stand up from his kneeling position, he heard movement from behind him, followed by a chair being scraped on the floor.He prayed that it was a hot guy or girl and not a total creep again.Dean stood up slowly, sticking out his ass and swinging his hips.

“My name’s Dean, but you can call me whatever you want. Just so you know, we have a few rules here. No vulgar language, no tou-“

Dean froze in the middle of his sentence. He had just started his speech when he had turned around in the middle of it, curious to see his next customer.

And fuck, he was screwed.

 

Dark, ruffled sex hair; plush, pink lips; slender, but still muscular body; and those eyes. Fuck.They were so blue, not like the eyes of the guy before him; these were shining, intense blue eyes and they stared back at him equally shocked.

Was this... an angel? Was this heaven?

Dean was being unprofessional and he knew it. He should know better than to fall for a customer, he should finish his talk and then start the show, but he just couldn’t.Forget what he had said earlier about the being a top thing. He wanted to be fucked in the ass by this man, right now.

He stared at the man for another minute, not being able to take his eyes off the fascinating blue, the bluest blue to ever exist. They were staring right back at him, and Dean could’ve sworn that they were looking straight into his soul.

A smile played around the lips of the man and he leaned forward a little bit.

„Hello, Dean. I was promised a show by the best stripper in this club, but it seems that he’s quite... unable.“

Dean swallowed hard before quickly shaking his head.

„N-no, Sir, I- I will start now.“

Fuck. This bastard made him, Dean Winchester, stutter.

The man leaned back in his chair with a pleased smile and watched Dean intently, waiting for something, anything to happen.There it was, the thing Dean wished for every night when putting on his sexy outfit.The young, energetic eyes of hot men taking in every inch of his body.

Dean groaned inwardly before he gathered himself and began his show.

For the first time, it was hard for Dean to concentrate, especially when those electric blue eyes watched every movement of his hands, every thrust of his hips, every swirl of his ass.Dean wanted to touch the man, wanted to reach out to him. But what he wanted even more was being touched by him.

He could already feel his cock hardening in his not so concealing thong.The stripper tried his best to hide his attraction, but it was so hard when the man in front of him was so incredulously hot.

“Why don’t you come down here and give me a private show.“

Dean groaned and immediately blushed when he realized that this was not just a dream playing in his mind. It was him, this deep, gravelly voice, begging - no, ordering him to. He quickly gathered himself and jumped down his table, and he was on the guy’s lap in less than two seconds.

Fuck, why was he so desperate for this stranger?

“Come on, beautiful, what are you waiting for?”

Dean let out a low whimper and nodded.He turned around so his back was facing the guy’s chest, and he started by rolling his hips side to side, grinding down onto the gorgeous man’s crotch.His ass was moving up and down now and Dean leaned forward with his upper body, hands running down the man’s legs.He made sure to stick his delicious ass into the guy‘s face and he was pleased when he heard the sharp intake of a breath.

“So beautiful, Dean.” 

Dean couldn’t help but whimper again, nodding in agreement.He dared to shoot a look at the man from over his shoulder and the sight made him blush.This wonderful, beautiful, angelic stranger was watching him, his ass, with this hungry gaze, his tongue sliding over the slightly chapped lips, making them wet-

And Dean couldn’t help but wonder what they would feel like on his lips, on his- on his hole.

“P-please”

Dean closed his mouth as soon as he had said that and turned his head away in embarrassment, the blush on his cheeks reddening.Oh god, this was embarrassing. Dean couldn’t believe that he had fallen for a stranger, for a random man, for-

“Castiel. Say it. Please, _Castiel_ ”

And then this Castiel’s hands were all over his ass, squeezing and twisting, running his rough hands over the smooth skin. Dean gasped out and forgot how to breathe for a second, then he turned around so that he was straddling Cas’ lap, grinding down into his clearly hardened cock. 

“Please, Castiel.”

Dean heard the low growl of the man, and he felt his hands on his hips, fingers digging into Dean’s flesh. 

“Where’s the... you know, private rooms?”

Castiel whispered those words hotly into Dean’s ear, making the stripper shudder in excitement.

 

“F-follow me.”

Dean stood up quickly, not even waiting for the other man because he already knew that the man was behind him, following him like an eager puppy waiting for a treat.The stripper walked into the back and down a dark hallway, and as soon as a door came into view, he opened it and pulled Cas in behind him by his arm.

The room was dark, only lit by a dim red light, setting the ‘atmosphere’ like Crowley would always say.Dean never used these rooms, for he had his pride and didn’t let just any stranger fuck him- but he would make an exception for Castiel.

“On the bed. Hands and knees.”

Dean gulped when he heard the man’s orders, and he was quick to follow.He jumped onto the bed and positioned himself; ass proudly in the air, upper body almost touching the mattress. He heard the rustling of clothes behind him and guessed that Cas was losing his pants; but before he could wonder more, a hot mouth was being pressed to his entrance.Dean moaned out and he felt his legs tremble as a wonderfully wet tongue circled his entrance before pushing in, losing no time.

This man must be exactly as desperate as Dean was.

Cas’ tongue worked miracles inside of Dean’s ass. He felt it slide around his insides, he felt the saliva slickening his tight hole, felt the vibrations of Cas’ moans in his ass. Dean couldn’t help but push back, push his ass into Cas’ face- which seemed to be the right thing because Cas hummed and a finger was added, then two. It all happened way too fast for Dean to properly process. Well- maybe Dean wanted it to happen rather sooner than later, and-

Before he could realize what was happening, something big, warm, slick, thick was being pushed into his tight hole. 

“Ahhh-“ 

Dean let out a cry of pleasure as well as pain as this massive piece of a cock was being shoved into his ass; not even slow - slow enough to not hurt him obviously- but just so fast and two seconds later, Dean was stuffed. Stuffed with cock.

And oh well, did the man destroy his ass. 

“Mhmm... such a nice, beautiful boy. Look at your tight little ass...”

Dean could feel Cas’ breath brush against his earlobe as the other man leaned over Dean, nibbling and sucking at his neck and shoulder blades.

And then he started thrusting.

It was a fast, almost animalistic rutting and pushing, the sounds of skin slapping against skin relentlessly filled the air- combined with Dean’s cries of pleasure.

“F-fuck! Cas- harder! Faster! Deeper-“ 

Dean moved forward with each thrust, each thrust making the bed underneath them bump against the wall, Cas’ balls hitting Dean’s butt hard.Fuck, Dean had never been owned like this before, but it was downright amazing.The feeling of total obedience, submission- the knowledge that even if he wanted to, he couldn’t escape Cas’ animalistic drive to fuck. Dean just couldn’t help it. Normally he would’ve felt embarrassed, but this wasn’t normal, so...

He came hard as soon as Castiel hit his prostate for the very first time.The stripper let out a scream of pleasure when he came, all over the nice silky sheets and his stomach.

Castiel, the beautiful stranger that had appeared out of nowhere, didn’t cum so fast.

It took him another few minutes of low grunts, deep thrusts and the occasional slap against Dean’s ass. But sure enough, once he came, Dean let out a sigh- it felt so good how Cas’ seed filled his ass, how the man’s chest laid on his back, how his labored breathing was directly next to his ear. 

Dean collapsed onto the bed and tried to catch his breathing.He had to put himself together- the man clearly didn’t want to cuddle or talk or have any kind of interaction with Dean after this.

But oh well, was Dean wrong.

 

Just as Dean was about to stand up, two strong, muscular arms pulled him back down onto the bed and pressed him against a solid, warm chest.Dean frowned when he felt a soft hand rub up and down his back, and a pair of the softest lips against his sweaty forehead.

 Dean wasn’t used to this. To - to someone this caring, someone who didn’t just want his body for sex and after, he was just a worthless hole-

No. This stranger- this man- Castiel, he actually held him close and tried to soothe him, tried to calm him from his orgasm.

And that’s when Dean started crying.

 

It wasn’t loud crying, it was just tears rolling down cheeks, and the occasional sob or sniffle.

“Sh... I’m gonna get you out of here.”

Dean wasn’t sure if he had heard that correctly.He turned his head and stared up into those blue eyes that were staring right back at him with such an intensity.Dean turned so he was laying on Cas’ chest, and he tilted his head.

“Why? I mean- why does it matter? I’m just a worthless piece of-“

Dean didn’t get any further. He was being shushed by those amazingly soft lips, and the love that he felt that was being out into the kiss made Dean gasp.

“I am an angel of the Lord, and I will get you out of here.”

Dean’s frown only deepened and he was more than confused now. Angel? Out of here?

“Do you know what day it is today, Dean?”

Castiel was softly stroking Dean’s cheek as Dean thought hard about what day it was. It was hard to tell- he hadn’t had the chance to look at a real calendar in- months? He wasn’t even sure what day it was. 

“It’s Christmas Eve. 2016.”

Dean was still staring at Castiel in shock and utter confusion, so the angel decided to help him out a little. He pressed two fingers against his forehead, sending Dean on a little trip through his memories.

 

The first thing Dean remembered, was- living on the streets. He had had nothing,no food, no money- no family.And suddenly, there was this guy, dressed in black, offering him a great deal.

Money, infinite amount of pleasure, a place to stay- in exchange for something that you won’t miss giving away.

And Dean remembered. Remembered the countless times he had tried running away, tried to leave this facility- but it was like an never-ending maze. Every time he thought he ca,e to an exit, he was right at the entrance again.

 

“Do you understand now, Dean? I am here to help you. I am Castiel, angel of Thursday.

And I am here to raise you from perdition.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh thank you so much for reading this ❤️
> 
> I originally posted this on my Instagram account, which is where I normally post my stories first 💕
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and new ideas and requests are always welcome ❤️


End file.
